Unusual Friends
by page101
Summary: A group of brothers and sisters meet the turtles in the sewers. What will happen? Family problems, drama, fear, ... love?
1. Chapter 1

unusual friendships

ch. 1 The troubles of new york

I laughed as my younger sister, Mika, ran around the pet shop. My brother, sisters, and I owned a pet store in New York. Most people think we are too young to own our own buisness. You see we're only fourteen-year-olds and live in new york with our aunt, April. Your probably wondering the reason why. It's because our parents have had it with my sister, Rain, coming home covered in blood and bruises. They were gonna send Rain to live with April on her own, but Mika, Lance, and I chose to come with her. Mika's the second youngest out of the four of us. She has blonde hair, it's so blonde it looks white, with an orange streak through the bangs, down to mid back, bright baby blue eyes, and her smile is the widest and the brightest. She can also be a very hyper at times.

"Will you calm down, please?" Lance asked. Lance is the third youngest. He is calm and mature. He has a seaweed green eye and an ocean blue eye, his hair is blonde and goes to his chin. He also wears a blue headband. Rain walked into the room nearly getting ran over by a hyper Mika. "Don't ya'll know, she can't 'cause she ain't got a brain?" Rain said, in her odd accent, as she set down the bag of dog food, she was carrying, and brushed her long waist length red hair from her amber eyes. She's the second oldest and she can be a very angry teenager most of the time. She's very pretty, in fact, all the females in my family were beautiful, except for me. Somehow the beauty gene skipped my dna. I was the oldest and definatly not the prettiest. My brown hair had blonde streaks in it fom being out in the sun. I have big blue eyes. I'm shy, quiet, and sometimes paranoid. I have to break up arguments between Rain and Mika often and I really hate violence, too.

"That wasn't nice, Rain." commented Spice as her leafy green eyes squinted accusingly. Then, there is Spice. Spice is our little four-year-old sister and the youngest. She helps us out with training the animals. She has red hair to her shoulder blades. She is a very sweet kid. She doesn't ask for anything more than once and is very polite. Almost everyone loves her. Rain looked at her and replied, "So, I wasn' put inta dis world ta be nice." It looked like an argument was going to break out, so I interjected, "Why don't we go home... It's getting late." Rain grinned and nodded. Spice, Lance, and Mika went around the pet store making sure all the animal cages were closed. As soon as the younger three were out of the room, rain pulled me aside. "Hey, genious. Did ya read da letter sent ta Aun' April from Ma?" She asked. I nodded. She stared at me in a silent question. Did I tell the younger three? I shook my head no. How do you tell your siblings your parents are dying. Rain nodded and walked away. It was weird, seeing pain and loss in my tough younger sister's eyes. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and let her go.

The younger three came back into the room. Mika gave them a salute and said, "Mika reporting that all cage doors are closed, maam." Rain rolled her eyes and walked out of the pet store. We all followed her. Spice giggling at their antics. I paused to activate the security system and automatic door locks. I had to run to catch up to the others. They were arguing about who got the tv when we got home. I shivered as I heard men laughing and their footsteps behind us. "You guys we need to walk faster!" I hissed as I looked behind us and saw the men getting closer. Lance looked behind us and picked up Spice. He sped up and we sped up with him. The men's footsteps quickened in pace.

They were laughing even more. "Quick," I whispered. "Down the alley." Mika looked at me as if I was crazy and looked like she was about to argue. Then she looked behind us and thought better of it. We hurried down the alley and reached a dead end. Lance looked around and pointed at the manhole. Rain nods and pried off the cover. Lance sent Spice down into the manhole. He gestured for Mika to go next, once she was down. He pointed to Rain to go next. She dropped down the hole. "Hey they went down the alley." One of the men said. I looked at Lance and gave him a light push toward the hole. He shook his head and told me, "you need to go."

"No, you go." I shoved him again. He went down the hole. " Stay together. Don't split up." I said as I slid the manhole cover back over the hole. Lance picked up Spice again and we listened to the voices above us. "They should be around here somewhere." "Where did they go?" "Wait. Look down where your standing. You don't think they went down there?" I looked at the others. Spice and Mika looked terrified. Lance looked worried and Rain looked determined and cracked her knuckles. "On my count we run." I whispered. I grabbed Spice from Lance. I lifted three fingers. I heard the cover grating over the ground. I dropped one finger. Mika and Lance shifted on their feet. The men's voices were clearer now. I dropped a second finger. We looked up and heard the men coming down the ladder. A man dropped down and yelled up to the others, "They're down here!" Rain punched him and he fell to the ground unconcious.

"Run!" I yelled and ran with Spice still in my arms. Lance, Mika, and Rain ran the other way behind us. The men started dropping in and chasing after us. I ran and started dodging around corners and jumping over large piles of garbage. I tripped and felt a sharp pain run through my ankle. "Dusk!" Spice whimpered. "Are you okay?" I asked and hissed as I tried to stand on my foot. Spice nodded. I looked around for a place to hide. I noticed a group of pipes. I ducked down with spice behind the pipes. The men looked around looked around and said," Where'd they go?" I didn't see the other man behind Spice and I. He grabbed my hair and threw me into the open. I skidded to a stop at the older man's feet. He looked to be about thirty years old. Spice started screaming and kicking when the men that threw me picked her up. "You thought you could hide from us, did ya?" The thirty year-old guy asked I looked at him and looked at the men around me. I saw the guy holding Spice tightened his grip on her. She started screaming in pain. I threw myself at the guy and he dropped her.

The man threw me away and I slid into the brick sewer wall. I felt something sticky run down the side of my head. My vision started swimming and I saw Spice's face appear above mine. She had tear streaks running down her face. I heard a teenage boy's voice say,"Don't worry I'll help her." I felt cold and started shivering. Then I saw a green three fingered hand grab my younger sister's shoulder. I also felt Two arms wrap around me to pick me up. The body felt warm. I snuggled against it. "Will she be okay?" I heard Spice sniffle. I nodded and slurred, "I always be okay for family." I feel tired and the rocking motion was soothing. I yawned and started to fall asleep. I snuggled closer to the warmbody heat of the stranger to get warmer. I fell asleep as I felt myself being lain on someting warm and soft.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Healing and new friends

I slowly felt as if my head would split into two. I felt a small body curled and snuggled up to me. I opened my eyes. It was dark where ever I was. I listened to the breathing beside me. After I stood up: I felt like my head was trying to split in two. I grabbed my head in one hand and had to grab onto the wall for balance.

It passed after I rubbed my head for a minute. I turned and looked at the child sleeping next to me. Spice! She's here! I better get her out of here. I held on to my head as it felt like it was trying to split into two, again. As soon as it passed; I quickly shook Spice awake. "Dusk?" Spice yawned. I shushed her and said, "We need to hurry. I don't know when they'll come back."

I rushed her out of the bed quietly. I rushed her quickly to the door I saw when I sat upon the bed. I heard voices as I opened the door silently. The voices were coming from the room to the right. I grabbed Spice's hand, "Where's the door?" I whispered. Spice pointed to the left at a wall. I glanced at her and she pulled me by my hand to it.

She pressed her hand against it. It made a lound noise as it opened and I took off with Spice in my arms. I heard footsteps rushing towards us. "Dusk, where are we going? They're nice. Really nice." I didn't answer too busy running to hear her words. I felt my head swimming and had to set my little sister down.

I grabbed her hand and started walking. I fell down to my knee's as the sudden pounding in my head grew. I felt two hands gently pull mine from being tangled in my hair. I just now realised I was trying to yank my hair from my head. I slowly looked at who stopped me from making myself bald. "Oh. Wow." I said, stunned. The turtle with the purple mask looked at me. 'Here. Let me help." He said as he rubbed his hands against my temple softly. I sat absolutely still as he unwrapped the bandage around my head. I grimaced at the blood on the bandage.

He noticed and chuckled nervously, "It was way worse when we found you." I nodded and stood up. "Thanks. I'm-" I started but he interrupted, "Dusk. We were... uh... told by your sister." I turned to glare at my sister, who was currently trying to climb up on the dark red masked turtle's shell. She turned to look at me and shrank back. "Uh oh." I planted my hands on my hips and said, "Thats right "uh oh", young lady. You didn't know what they were gonna do to us and you just gave away information that they could use against us."

"I only gave them our age and names." She said. I shook my head while saying, "That doesn't matter. They could find everything about us online with just our first name. Even the first two letters of our names they could stalk us."

Spice looked down. Obviously feeling guilty. "Sorry." She whispered. I nodded and turned to the turtles, "Well. Uh. Thanks for the hospitality, but we have to get going. Our family will be worried about us. Aunt April will be freaking out. Good-bye." I said as I grabbed Spice's hand. "Hey, who knows. We might meet each other again. Thanks for everything. Come on, Spicy." I grabbed the flashlight from Spice, which I had just noticed her holding.

"Bye!" Spice yelled over her shoulder at the turtles. They waved and practically disappeared into the shadows. I climbed up the first ladder I saw and struggled to lift the man hole cover. "Dusk?" I heard Spice say as our flashlight flickered. I heard her whimpers and sighed as I slid down the ladder. "Hold on, Spice. I'm coming down." I heard someone walking towards us. I grabbed Spice and ducked under a pipe. As soon as the footsteps passed I heard cries.

I gently pulled Spice's hand to get her to follow me. In the pitch black I held one hand in front of me and felt around the sewer walls. The cries were inside a room with a very dim light. I heard sniffling from the blankets and mats on the floor. I knelt next to the pile and gently moved the cover from the small children. I stared in wonder at the young turtles.

They sniffled and stared up at me and Spice with tears in their eyes. I gently reached towards them and hugged them. "What are you upset about, little ones. You shouldn't be crying. Why don't you smile for Dusk?"

They snuggled into my warmth and one of them hiccupped. Spice stared and looked at the group of us. I nodded to her and she grabbed the light green toddler and wrapped a blanket around him. She grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around a darker green turtle. His amber eyes staring at me. The one who looked the youngest crawled between them. I giggled and wrapped a cover around him too. The last one was watching Spice with dark brown eyes. I watched as she held out a cover to wrap him up in it. He cooed and lifted his hands. I laid him next to the other light green one and watched as they snuggled. I giggled as they yawned and fell asleep one after another. I looked to Spice to see she fell asleep next to the group of turtles. I tried to stay awake, but my will power wasn't enough to beat the power of sleep. I guess we'll wait until tomorrow to go home.


End file.
